Cookie Quest
by Sussurous
Summary: AU Sephiroth Genesis Angeal during their training for SOLDIER days. A late night craving for cookies begins an amazing adventure that may or may not end well.


**Cookies**

The best thing about being out of Hojo's lab and in the SOLDIER program was the education he was receiving, Sephiroth thought as he lay back on his dorm bed and leafed through a Honeybee magazine. He'd already learned all sorts of things that Hojo would never have thought to teach him. For instance his health classes covering human anatomy had never made him feel quite so...restless.

The second best thing was having a roommate that let him borrow such magazines any time he wanted.

"Hey Angeal, check out this chicks boobs. They're bigger than her head." He said with smirk showing his roomie the picture.

"Heh, that's because they're fake."

"Fake?" Sephiroth asked, intently studying the picture. "How are they fake?"

"Yeah you know they're implants. Fake boobs." Angeal said, going back to the book he was reading.

"No way. Why?"

"Because it's sexy." Angeal shrugged.

"Hmm...." Sephiroth considered. A moment later Genesis, Sephiroth's other roommate, came into the room carrying a plain brown paper wrapped package.

"Genesis check out this girls boobs." He said flashing the picture.

"Ugh please, put that thing away before I go blind. Why would I want to look at _that_?"

"Because it's sexy?"

"You have a lot to learn my friend. For instance those things are so plastic they'd bounce. Might as try squeezing a couple of rubber balls."

"Yeah?"

Genesis smirked at his gullible friend. "Yeah. It will feel exactly the same."

"No way." Sephiroth said thoughtfully.

"Don't listen to him." Angeal called from across the room. Sephiroth looked back at Genesis who burst out laughing.

"Asshole." Sephiroth muttered, flipping the page.

"Angeal you spoil all my fun." Genesis said dropping down to sit on Sephiroth's bed and ripping the box open.

"What's that?" Angeal asked, getting up and crossing the room to see.

"It's a care package from home. How sweet, they sent me socks and more socks and.. cookies!"

"Cookies?" Sephiroth asked never taking his eyes off of the magazine. He'd come across a fold out page and it was a lot like unwrapping a present. His eyes grew wide as the Honeybee of the month was revealed.

"God don't you know anything?" Genesis said as he and Angeal helped themselves to some. "Hojo should of let you out more."

"I'm out now." Sephiroth said, finally tearing his eyes off of the magazine to glare at his friend. "-and I know what cookies are."

"Yes no doubt you've seen a picture or two." Genesis said dismissively, knowing how heavily regimented Sephiroth's life had been before he'd joined SOLDIER. There hadn't been a facet of the other boy's life that hadn't been examined and documented. That included his diet. He had only been allowed the most wholesome and beneficial foods, nothing with artificial flavors, preservatives or sugar was allowed. Genesis and Angeal had learned this the hard way since the Professor was now examining and documenting every facet of _their_lives. Of all the trials they had endured since leaving home and coming to Shinra, the lack of sugar was by far the hardest to deal with.

"Have one, I'm sure you've never tasted anything this good before." Genesis said, holding out a cookie invitingly.

"I've eaten plenty of cookies." Sephiroth said, thinking of all the lab assistants lunches he had raided.

"Not like these." Angeal said. "These are from a bakery back home, I guarantee you never tasted anything this good."

"Hmm, we'll see about that." He said, taking the cookie and shoving it into his mouth.

Sephiroth, otherwise known as Project S, was thus far Shinra's most successful attempt at creating a Super SOLDIER. He was a one of a kind human mutation who exhibited super human strength, extraordinary speed and above average intelligence among other equally impressive talents . He had exceeded every expectation put to him, at times scarily so. He was by far, Shinra's greatest hope for eventual total world domination.

-But Sephiroth had a weakness and that weakness was sugar. It was on his mind constantly. He craved it. Dreamed of it. Lusted after it. Since leaving Hojo's care he had found it easily accessible nearly everywhere and he could not get enough. Regularly eating any form of it he could get his hands on until he got sick. He even stock piled sugar packets that he ate like candy.

That one cookie that Genesis had given him was was hands down the best thing he had ever tasted in his life. Better than sugar packets. Better then stolen donuts and vending machine chocolate bars. Words could not describe its goodness unless one described it as a feeling. As the chocolaty sweetness melted in his mouth, Sephiroth felt like he was melting along with it. When the sugar based euphoria hit his brain he felt like he'd transcended reality and went to heaven . He hadn't even swallowed the one in his mouth before he wanted another one.

"Gimme another one." He said reaching for the box, but Genesis moved it out of reach.

"Good huh?"

"Yeah, gimme another one of those."

"One of what?" Genesis teased sliding the package behind his back but letting Angeal grab a handful.

"I'm serious. Gimme a cookie." He insisted.

"What are you gonna give me for it?" Genesis laughed.

"A punch in the nose?" Sephiroth offered.

"Wrong answer!" Genesis said, gleefully leaping from the bed and diving toward his own. Sephiroth immediately followed.

"What do you say?" Genesis laughed, clutching the box of cookies to his chest.

"Gimme!"

"Wrong answer again." Genesis laughed as he rolled on the bed and hid the box of cookies under his body. Sephiroth leapt on top of him trying desperately pull it free without damaging the contents.

"Aw just give him a cookie." Angeal said from across the room.

"Not until he asks nicely." Genesis smirked.

Sephiroth had a couple of choices. He could rip the box out of his roomie's hands, but he didn't want to crush the box and hurt the cookies. This was a sensitive matter that would require extreme skill and cunning.

"Come on." He whined.

"Ask nicely."

"I am!"

"Say please." Angeal offered helpfully.

"Pleeaassee?"

"That's all you had to say, here you go. Help yourself." Genesis said laughing as he rolled over and handed the box over.

"Thanks." Sephiroth said sarcastically and yanked the box away only to find that every cookie had been crushed to crumbs.

"Damn it Genisis." Sephiroth said picking around for the biggest chunks. "You broke them."

"What? Let me see."

"No." Sephiroth said, ducking out of the way as Genesis leapt at him, knocking the box out of his hands and scattering the contents across the floor.

"Now look what you've done!" Genesis shouted.

"Me! You jumped at me."

"Still you could have held onto the box." He grumbled.

"Will you two idiots shut up?" Angeal said his mouth full of cookie and one last one in his hand.

"Hey gimme a cookie." Sephiroth said just as Angeal hastily shoved it in his mouth.

"Awww, I was gonna say please."

"Too late now." Angeal grinned as he chewed.

"Damn it." Sephiroth said and got on the floor and started picking up and eating the bigger chunks of cookie. Genesis looked apalled.

"Dude, that's gross."

"Whatever man, more for me." Sephiroth answered as he crawled along the floor picking up and eating bits of the delicious broken treats.

Genesis's look of disgust turned to aggravated disgust as Angeal also got down on the floor and joined Sephiroth.

"Angeal!"

"What? They were good cookies. They'd still be good if you two idiots hadn't ruined them."

"Not my fault. Genesis should of just shared." Sephiroth said.

"That's what I was doing until _you_ got greedy."

"_You_ were being a jerk."

Angeal sighed but said nothing.

"I want more." Sephiroth whined and Genesis gave him an exasperated look.

"There is no more."

"Check." Sephiroth demanded.

"I did, the only other thing in that box is socks and underwear."

"Grrrrr....What kind of stupid shit is that to put in a care package anyway?"

"Oh like you'd know." Genesis snarked, really irritated now. "As if _you_ ever got a care package."

Sephiroth's caught the insult and gave Genesis a dirty look.

"Shut up or I'll tell Hojo you're not feeling well."

"Ooh like I'm so scared."

"You better be scared."

"Yeah like you're scared."

"You calling me scared?" Sephiroth said angrily as he rose to his feet and faced the red haired boy face to face.

"Yeah I'm calling you scared shitless of Professor Hojo."

"Take that back."

"Make me."

"Calm down both of you." Angeal said, jumping in between them. "I'm not doing more punishment detail because you two idiots can't keep from trashing the room."

Sephiroth gave Genesis a cold angry look, not wanting to back down but knowing that Angeal had a point.

"Whatever." Genesis said with disdain as he turned away and went to his bed. He pulled out his battered copy of Loveless and opened it.

Sephiroth went to his own bed where he flopped down moodily and glared at the ceiling.

"I want cookies." He said.

"Shut up." Genesis told him.

Sephiroth ignored him.

Angeal sighed. "We can get some tomorrow."

"Where?" Sephiroth asked. "There's none in the vending machines and the cafeteria only sells fruit cups."

"Tomorrows Saturday right? We're all off duty. We'll just go under the plate to this little bakery I heard about and buy some."

"I want some now."

"Too bad." Genesis said.

Sephiroth continued to ignore him. "Why can't we get them now?"

"Because it's almost lights out." Genesis offered sarcastically. "_And_ we don't have leave."

"So...we can just sneak out and sneak back in before anyone notices." Sephiroth said, starting to look less glum.

"No we can't." Genesis answered and Angeal quietly agreed.

"Why not? We're SOLDIERS. We've spent the last several months training in just this sort of thing. Think of it as real life training for a mission instead of just a stupid simulation."

"Your crazy." Genesis muttered going back to his book.

"I'm doing it."

"Seph." Angeal said gently. "If you get caught sneaking out, they can kick you out of SOLDIER."

Sephiroth considered that. Being placed in the SOLDIER program was the best thing that had happened to him in his life. Being kicked out and placed back with Hojo, in the Lab was too horrible to even think about. Even the threat of it was enough to make him reconsider his plan as both foolish and irresponsible. If he was caught...

"Yeah but they won't catch me." He said with all the firm conviction of a die hard sugar addict. "I know exactly how we can get out."

"We?" Angeal asked, with confusion but Genesis looked at him consideringly.

"Yeah, _we_ as in _we _are a team." Sephiroth said, jumping to his feet. "We live and we breath and we act as one toward a common goal. Together we are unstoppable. Together victory will be ours. It's all for One and One for all!"

Sephiroth looked expectantly to his friends. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were sparkling at the promise of enough cookies for all of them. "Are you in?!"

"Forget it. I'm not doing it." Angeal said crossing his arms stubbornly across his chest.

"How?" Genesis asked despite himself. He'd been cooped up for so long that the idea of getting out and having some fun appealed to him greatly.

"The staff parking lot's got minimum security." Sephiroth told him, with barely concealed enthusiasm. "It will be easy."


End file.
